Frostbitten Love
by jilliansarahjacques
Summary: Saphire was created for one reason, and for one reason only, to bring nightmares and fear to everyone, and after many years of causing pain and suffering to those around her, she herself also becomes consumed by fear, and as she lives her endless days as a slave to them, a light in the darkness comes to rescue her. Will he stay even if he knows who she really is? jackxoc


It's cold, dark,and I'm scared. No I'm not scared I'm terrified! I quickly look around the dark room I'm standing in, trying to find an exit of some sort, but from the looks of things, there's nothing! I frantically try to focus my eyes on something, but I cant! This room is too dark! As I panic I become more scared, and as my fear gets stronger, large black creatures form in front of me, and begin to circle my now motionless body. They snarl at me,and at the sight of them I call out some ones name. I don't know who's name I'm calling, but it doesn't matter, because I don't have control over my own actions anymore. I'm somehow shoved to the back of my mind, and I'm forced to sit there and watch as my life flashes before my eyes.

The black figures that I can now identify as fearlingsgrow to an unbelievable size,and seconds later they all lunge forward and attack me. I cringe, waiting for excruciating pain to overcome my body, but it never does. Instead I see a white haired boy blocking my motionless body from the monsters attacks. I look up at the boy, now in control my actions once more, and just as I'm about to scream, the icy looking boy yells in my direction,  
"Jill, get out of here, now!"  
I don't recognize the name , but I take that as my cue to leave, and I run. My vision slowly becomes misty from tears and I can barely see anything! As my vision clears I find myself running threw several large dark hallways, and just as I'm about to pass out from exhaustion, I enter yet another dark room. As I venture further into the room I find myself shivering violently from the intense cold. I try to regain my composure. I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes and blink a few times, and after my eye sight re adjusts I see a dark shadow like figure looming over me. Whatever courage I had to get threw this nightmare was striped from me when I make out the figures face. Out of all the things that have been happening to me ,the only two things I recognize are the fearlings that tried to kill me, and the man before me. His name instantly comes to my mind and my whole body begins to tremble in fear. I silently whisper his name,  
"Pitch!"

I quickly try to run the opposite direction, but before I even have a chance to move, Pitch has me pressed against a wall and a very sharp dagger pressed against the skin of my neck, the sharp point poking my jugular vain. I try to scream out for the mysterious icy boy, but his name is gone! His name has been ripped from my memory, and not 10 seconds later I scream in pain as the dagger digs into my skin and rips threw my bodies most important vain, killing me.

I sit up abruptly and scream, gripping at the air. I focus my eyes on my surroundings, and sigh in frustration. It was another nightmare! A nightmare of my past. They come to me all the time. Memories of how I was killed haunt me in my sleep, and the inescapable part of these nightmares is that the man who killed me, is the man I take orders from. I am his slave for eternity.

I stand up and walk towards a mirror that leans against a wall in the far end of my black, depressing room. I look at my face and notice dried tears staining it. I scratch the stains off of my face, and quickly exit my room, hoping today I could leave and escape this living nightmare for ever.

I walk the long empty hallways of Pitch's home, if you could even call it that. It's cold, but not like the average cold you feel during the long winter months, no this was much colder. Jack Frost him self could only dream about creating a cold this brutal. I've never met the guy, never even seen him, but I've spent all of my immortal years living deep in the North Pole, and whenever I'm outside of the cold dark building I call home, the cold winter breeze feels as warm as summer to me.

I near the end of a long dark hallway, and at the end of it I see him, I see Pitch standing there, waiting for me, and from the look on his face,I can tell he's not happy. I slowly approach the end of the hallway, and as I'm about to greet him, he rushes towards me and slaps me across the face. I grunt in pain and he screams at me,  
"Get out of my sight, I told you not to sleep in, and now you'll pay!"  
I look at him confused, and all that earns me is punch in the gut. I fall to the ground in pain, and I cry. Not because of the pain, but in frustration. I'm done with this shit! I cant say anything to him, he would probably kill me if I mouthed off, so I wait for him to leave, and I run. I run as far as I possibly can.

As I try to run threw the impossibly deep snow I trip and fall several times, landing on my face. My frustration is too much now. I stand up out of the snow and fly off. It will be much easier for Pitch to find me this way, but that's a risk I need to take.

I fly for what seems like an eternity when I'm greeted by large, black and inky figures in front of me. They're fearlings. Pitch must have sent them to find me. They snarl and sneer at me. I'm scared now. I have no control over these creatures, and they can smell my fear. This only makes them stronger. They grow even larger, almost as large as they grow in my dreams. They charge at me, and for a moment I feel an excruciating pain shoot threw my whole body, but only for a moment, because soon after the impact, I black out and fall out of the sky.

Several hours later.

My eyes slowly open, and I'm instantly greeted by pain. I turn my head to the side and notice I'm not laying in the snow like I should be after being pushed out of the sky. Instead I'm laying in a warm bead with a thick heavy comforter draped over my body. I try to look around the room, but my neck is in to much pain to move anymore. The only thing I can see in my position is a boy sitting off to the side of my bed against a wall, and he appears to be sleeping. He has white hair and from the amount of skin I can see, he looks to be an almost unnatural shade of white.

After staring at the boy before me for a few minutes, he wakes up. The boys movement startles me and I quickly jerk my head in the opposite direction, and I regret it instantly. I scream out in pain and the snowy boy approaches me, now standing in front of my face. He kneels down until he's at eye level with me,  
"Are you okay?" He asks in a worried voice.  
I look into his eyes and I can feel my face burn up. They're so mesmerizing, I can't look away. He reaches out to me and puts his hand on my forehead, and I flinch at his touch. His hands are so cold! It was almost as if he had ice running threw his veins. It wasn't until then that I realized who the boy before me was, he's Jack Frost!

I try to reply to his question but he cuts me off,  
"Your burning up!" He says.  
I look at him confused,  
" Are you Jack Frost?" I ask.  
He looks at me, his own look of confusion now washing over his face. He stays like that for a moment, but then his lips curl into a smirk.  
"Ya, so you've heard of me? I didn't think I was very popular with the other immortals." He states.  
I look at him and chuckle, and god did it ever hurt!  
" Ya of course I have! Winter is my favorite season! I love the snow." I say and blush instantly afterwards.  
He smiles brightly at me, and cant help but realize that he has perfect teeth! They're so white its almost blinding! I cant take my eyes off of them.  
After his smile reduces to a casual smirk I begin to feel tired, and knowing I needed rest, I slowly fall back asleep, with the guardian of fun watching over me.

I wake up once more, fully rested. All the pain is gone now, which is odd because I never considered myself to be a fast healer. I slowly sit up, expecting some form of discomfort, but I feel nothing! I quickly stand up and run out of the unfamiliar bedroom I was sleeping in, and begin running threw large hallways. I pass threw several of them when I come across huge doors. I open them slowly and peer into the room, and to my surprise I'm greeted by a brightly colored human hummingbird.  
"Oh your alive! My name is Toothiana, I'm the tooth fairy. I hope that fall did't hurt your teeth!" She says brightly.  
I give her a surprised look. The first thing she thinks to say about my well being has to do with the condition of my teeth? odd... I shrug the comment off and I smile at her brightly.  
"Ya they're fine! Although I did't really pay it much thought.." I say  
As soon as I'm done speaking she has her hands in my mouth, and she screams,  
"Oh my goodness! Your teeth are almost as white as Jacks! I think I'm going to faint!"  
That's it, I'v confirmed it. Shes a total nut case. I look at her oddly and decide to ignore the comment.

I look around the room and notice a very large rabbit. He has to be at least 6' tall. He smiles towards me and says,  
"Hey there mate!" His accent throws me off guard. The Easter Bunny is Australian?  
I smile back at him and my tongue decides to speak on its own,  
"You sound like a kangaroo!" I scream.  
I instantly slap my hands over my mouth. I can feel my face burning! I'm pulled from my embarrassment when I hear laughter coming from the doors behind me. I turn around to see Jack. Hes on the ground rolling. He try's to say something, but his words are muffled by his uncontrollable laughter. After about 3 minutes, jack finally stops laughing. He approaches the large bunny and nearly screams,  
"Ha! I told you! Even she thinks you sound like a kangaroo!"  
The large Bunny stares down at the winter bringer and almost looks angry, no not angry. He looks totally PISSED!

The Kangaroo errrrr- Rabbit looms over Jack. He's much taller than him, and when hes standing right next to Jack, it's amazing how big of a difference in height there is. Not that Jack was short, he's just not 6'2". He continues to stare at Jack.  
"I suggest ya keep your opinions to yourself, mate." He says in a threatening voice.  
Jack just seems ticked off by his warning though. He stares at the overgrown Rabbit with a gaze as cold as ice!  
"And if I don't? What are you gonna do , throw your boomerang at me, KANGAROO!" He says.  
He sounded like he was challenging the guy, which I hope he wasn't. By the looks of things, they would probably end up killing each other if they were to start fighting.

At this point everyone has had enough of their yelling, and at that thought the giant doors behind us fly open. A huge 7 foot tall yeti storms in. He walks over to Jack and picks him up. Jack squirms trying to escape the obviously unamused yeti, and as if a light bulb went off in his head, he finally decides to take his staff and freeze the large furry creature. The yetis whole body freezes and Jack slips out of its grip and lands on the floor gracefully. He laughs and regains his composure,when all of a sudden hes grabbed once more, only this time, its an angry Santa pulling him off the floor. The large man who appears to be taller then the Bunny grabs Jack by his hood and puts him in a large red sack. Holding the sack, he lifts it up in front of everyone,  
" He want's to cause trouble, hell be shoved in sack and thrown outside." He says in a thick Russian accent.  
Soon after speaking he pulls what appears to be a glass snow globe out of his pocket with his free hand. He looks at it and whispers something to the glass. I can't understand what he's saying, so I just continue to watch. He throws the globe at the air in front of him, and a large portal appears. The large man takes the sack and roughly throws it into the portal, and Jack disappears


End file.
